Game Over
by Adeyyo
Summary: Au bout de cinq mois j'avais enfin réussi à atteindre mon objectif : bâtir l'un des empires les plus puissants du jeu. Mais il faut croire que chaque règne a une fin.


**GAME OVER**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! :)**

 **Après deux mois d'absence me voilà de retour ! Pendant ces deux mois j'ai écrit énormément de fictions (dont celle-ci) qui j'espère vous plairons ! C'est assez différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire ^^**

 **Cette fiction marque mon année sur FanFiction (eh oui, déjà un an hein... *-*) !**

 **Enfin bref, ça suffit, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Au bout de cinq mois j'avais enfin réussi à atteindre mon objectif : bâtir l'un des empires les plus puissants du jeu. J'ai passé des heures par jours à y jouer, j'en suis arrivé à ne plus sortir, me nourrir de ce que je trouvais près de moi, à ne plus dormir, mais surtout, à abandonner les cours._

 _Beaucoup de gens disent que jouer aux jeux vidéos provoque une asocialité._

 _C'est faux._

 _J'ai fait des rencontres formidables en ligne, dont des gens que je considère comme mes meilleurs amis. On s'apprécie comme si on se connaissait, et pourtant on partage tout, qu'à travers un écran._

 _Aussi, on peut penser que les joueurs se renferment sur eux-mêmes, qu'ils comptent se suicider, ou aller dans l'extrême en imitant certains jeux._

 _Personnellement, ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai les idées en place, et ne joue seulement pour me divertir, même si j'y consacre ma vie maintenant._

 _Ça peut paraître étrange pour certains. Renoncer à un "avenir" dans l'unique but de rester collé à un ordinateur._

 _C'est vrai._

 _Mais, la vie n'est-elle pas faite pour profiter ? N'est-elle pas faite pour être aimée ?_

 _Aucun métier ne m'intéresse, même développeur de jeux vidéos. Moi, je veux simplement y jouer. Passer mon temps à trouver le moyen d'être le meilleur. C'est comme ça que je voyais ma vie. C'est comme ça que j'étais heureux._

 _Et je ne suis pas le seul._

 _On est des milliers comme ça à s'en foutre de la vie, du travail. À simplement vouloir profiter des quelques années que le Ciel nous a donné à fond._

 _Mais certains veulent la gloire sans la mériter. Ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas de temps à tuer sur un ordinateur. Simplement de l'argent. Et des vies._

* * *

 _24 AVRIL 2017_

≪ Oh putain ! Ça y est ! J'ai réussi ! Enfin ! ≫

 _Ce jour là, je venais d'atteindre mon but. J'avais réussi à créer un empire énorme, l'un des plus gros, des plus puissants. Je considère ce jour comme l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie._

 _J'avais passé ma journée à envahir les empires des autres joueurs, à gagner de l'argent pour acheter des terres, à accumuler des soldats._

 _Et puis je reçus une notification, à une heure de l'après-midi._

"Doflamingo74 a créé un chat"

 _Je n'avais jamais vu ce pseudo auparavant. J'ai quand même décidé d'aller voir qui était cette personne pour comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait créé ce chat._

Doflamingo74

D : Yo !

C : Salut, on se connaît ?

D : Nan, c'est juste que je te vois souvent, et t'as l'air d'être un joueur important donc j'ai eu envie de te connaître.

C : Ah, j'vois. Bah ouais, ok si tu veux. Mais moi justement j't'ai jamais vu.

D : J'ose pas vraiment jouer. Ou alors j'suis discret.

C : Hmm dacc.

D : T'as combien d'hectares ?

C : Environ cent-cinquante milles, et toi ?

D : C'est énorme ! Moi j'en suis qu'à sept milles.

C : Pour un gars discret, que j'ai encore jamais vu, c'est quand même pas mal. D'ailleurs je dis gars, mais t'es un mec au moins ?

D : Ouep. Et toi ?

C : Moi aussi.

D : Dis, j'pourrais connaître ton âge ? Ou alors une approximation.

C : Oh c'est pas un soucis, j'ai vingt-deux ans. Mais alors j'imagine que t'acceptes de me dire ton âge ?

D : Moi j'en ai dix-neuf, bientôt vingt.

C : Cool ça.

* * *

 _Ce type n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autres avec qui je discutais. Sauf que lui me parlait énormément, et me posait beaucoup de questions sur moi. Ce qui ne risquait pas de me déplaire._

Doflamingo74

D : Hey !

C : Salut.

D : Comment tu vas ?

C : Ça va ça va, et toi ?

D : Je vais bien, merci. Alors, t'en es où dans les hectares ?

C : Ça avance ! Maintenant que je suis dans les trois meilleures je vise la première place du jeu ! Après c'est presque le double de mon empire, mais si je bosse toujours autant, ça devrait aller.

D : T'appelles ça bosser ?

C : Bien-sûr ! Je consacre ma vie à ce jeu !

D : Mais, t'as vingt-deux ans, t'es sensé étudier, ou bosser.

C : Ouais, mais c'est pas fait pour moi, j'ai arrêté les cours.

D : Pour le jeu ?

C : Ouais.

D : Eh ben, t'es un vrai fanatique.

C : J'me considère pas vraiment comme fanatique. Et toi t'as gagné des hectares ?

D : Pas vraiment.

C : Tu pars affronter des empires des fois ?

D : J'l'ai fait que deux fois seulement.

C : Ah ouais mais t'évolueras jamais comme ça.

D : J'prends mon temps.

C : Dacc.

* * *

Doflamingo74 

D : Dis, ça te dirait de me dire ton prénom ? C'est un peu ridicule de t'appeler par ton blaze...

C : Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon blaze ?

D : Bah rien, mais avoue ça t'ennuierais de m'appeler Doflamingo74 tout le long.

C : Euh... ouais. Bah appelles-moi Cora pour l'instant.

D : T'as pas confiance en moi ?

C : C'est pas ça, c'est qu'on se connaît pas... t'as pas besoin de connaître mon prénom.

D : Ouais. En tout cas moi j'm'appelle bien Doflamingo, mais tu peux m'appeler Dofla, CoraZon.

C : Entendu.

 _C'était un peu bizarre cette demande de prénom. Dans l'univers des jeux vidéos on s'appelle par nos pseudos et on ne cherche pas à connaître le prénom de l'autre. Je sais que des fois ça peut être gentil, pour créer un lien plus important, mais ça peut aussi faire peur. Un inconnu qui cherche à connaître votre nom peut être suspect._

* * *

Doflamingo74 

D : Yo, Cora ?

C : Ouais ?

D : Dis, ça fait combien de temps que tu "bosses" pour ton empire ?

C : J'ai connu le jeu après quelques semaines de cours, mais j'ai vraiment commencé à vouloir être le meilleur il y a environ cinq mois. Pourquoi ?

D : Oh, j'voulais savoir combien de temps ça t'a pris. Mais c'est vraiment pas beaucoup, et ça t'est déjà arrivé de directement acheter des terres ?

C : Nan, ça va pas ! Je supporte pas l'idée d'acheter des terres, y'a aucun effort là-dedans. Le but du jeu c'est de se battre pour être le meilleur, pas d'aller à la banque pour retirer cinq-cents balles et les dépenser pour moins de milles hectares.

D : C'est vrai.

 _Dans ce jeu vidéo, on peut échanger notre argent contre des Coins, pour les flemmards. Avec ça tu peux acheter des terres, des soldats, des maisons et encore pleins d'autres choses. J'aime pas cette technique parce que c'est simplement de la triche. Au lieu de se battre, d'affronter les autres joueurs, comme on est tous sensés le faire, eh ben eux achètent des hectares aux autres joueurs et évoluent ainsi. Car oui, il y a un trafique d'argent dans le jeu. Certains créer un empire dans l'unique but de trouver un acheteur, d'autre refuse de vendre leurs précieuses terres._

Doflamingo74 

D : D'ailleurs t'habites en France ? Parce que moi pas du tout.

C : Ouais ouais, j'suis sur Paris, et toi ?

D : J'habite en Espagne, à Madrid.

C : Ah c'est cool ça, mais t'es français ou t'as appris la langue ?

D : Non, j'suis français. J'ai même ma famille là-bas. Mais je faisais espagnol à l'école et j'adorais ça, du coup j'ai voulu venir ici pour finir mes études, et encore mieux apprendre la langue.

C : Wouah c'est courageux eh ! Et t'es seul là-bas ?

D : Ouais, mais j'me suis fait des potes ici donc ça va, je sors souvent et y'a du monde à voir.

C : Ouais bah c'est bien t'es tranquille au moins, bon après j'ai pas à me plaindre j'ai plus personne pour me déranger.

D : Ta famille ?

C : Depuis que j'ai arrêté les cours, plus personne ne me parle.

D : Ah, ça craint.

C : Oh bah tu sais c'est comme la plupart des parents hein, "mon fils doit finir docteur, ou avocat" et puis au final c'est le chômage qui l'attend. Mais bon, toi t'es un bosseur, tu veux faire quoi ?

D : J'ai jamais vraiment su, alors j'suis parti pour devenir ingénieur.

C : Ah ouais, y'en a beaucoup dans ce cas. Ils savent pas ce qu'ils veulent mais ils ont du potentiel alors hop, ingénieur !

D : Ouais c'est ça, mais moi j'le fais à l'étranger. C'est plus kiffant.

C : C'est sûr ! Ah et sinon bah, vu que tu voulais connaître mon prénom, c'est Rossinante. J'ai eu envie de te le dire vu que tu m'as parlé d'Espagne.

D : T'es Espagnol ?

C : Ouais, mais pas de grand-chose. C'était ma grand-mère qu'était espagnole. Elle me parlait toujours des aventures qu'elle vivait là-bas. Ça avait l'air chouette.

D : Et ça l'est ! P't'être qu'un jour on pourrait se voir ici.

C : Ouais, ça serait cool.

 _C'est vrai que donner autant d'informations à un inconnu n'est pas une bonne chose. C'est même moi qui l'a dit. Mais je faisais de plus en plus confiance à ce gars qui me partageait sa vie. Alors j'en faisais de même._

* * *

 _Cela devait bien faire une semaine que l'on avait commencé à se parler avec Dofla. On se parlait tous les jours, et on apprenait de plus en plus à connaître l'autre._

Doflamingo74 

D : Rossinante ?

C : Ouais ?

D : J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

C : J't'écoute.

D : Voilà... ça fait pas mal de temps que j'essaye d'évoluer dans le jeu et ça marche pas. J'y arrive pas.

C : Bah affronte d'autres joueurs pour gagner leurs terres. C'est pas en faisant pousser du maïs pour gagner quelques Coins et acheter des hectares que t'évolueras.

D : Ouais mais je suis vraiment nul, c'est pour ça que j'ai une autre idée.

C : Dis-moi.

D : Tu es vraiment très fort, tu as réussi à devenir l'un des meilleurs en un temps record alors, je me suis dit que tu accepterais peut-être de me vendre tes terres. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te donnerais beaucoup plus que ce que je te dois, mais c'est vraiment important pour moi. Et comme ça tu gagneras de l'argent, toi qui ne travaille pas.

C : Attends... c'est une blague là ? Tu sais que je déteste les acheteurs d'hectares.

D : Non, je suis sérieux. J'ai besoin de ces terres.

C : Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?! En fait t'as commencé à me parler juste pour ça !

D : Peut-être mais on est devenu des bons amis, regarde. Et ce que je fais c'est te rendre service.

C : Non, absolument pas ! Et je ne te vendrais pas mes terres.

D : Sérieusement ? Je te conseille de réfléchir parce que je compte vraiment te donner beaucoup d'argent.

C : J'en ai rien à foutre de ton oseille. J'ai lâché les cours moi pour ces hectares, tu comprends ?! Je laisserai personne me les prendre.

D : J'te croyais pas comme ça...

C : Bah tu vas être d'autant plus étonné vu que je te bloque !

D : Quoi ?! Nan mais là t'exagères !

C : J'exagère ?! P'tit fils de riche va !

 _C'était la déception totale. Je commençais tout juste à vraiment faire confiance à ce gars et là, j'apprenais qu'il faisait tout ça uniquement pour évoluer._

 _Je l'ai immédiatement bloqué. J'ai continué ma vie en jouant toujours autant, voire même plus, et je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui. M'enfin, pour un certain temps._

* * *

 _05 MAI 2017_

 _Ce jour-là, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Et bêtement, je l'ai ouverte._

≪ Oui ?

\- Rossinante ?

\- Euh... oui. Vous êtes ?

\- Je suis Doflamingo.

\- C'est pas vrai ! ≫

 _J'ai immédiatement cherché à refermer la porte, mais il avait déjà anticipé mon geste. Il avait coincé son pieds dans l'ouverture de la porte et pointa un revolver sur moi. C'est là que je leva les mains en l'air pour lui montrer que je me laissais faire._

≪ À ce que je vois tu te souviens de moi, commença t-il.

\- T'es un malade ! Comment tu m'as trouvé ?!

\- Avec toutes les informations que tu m'as données et un détective privé, ça n'a pas été compliqué de trouver un Rossinante sur Paris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Je ne te donnerai pas mes terres.

\- Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu. Pour un jeu vidéo ?

\- C'est moi qui exagère ?! Le mec vient tout droit d'Espagne en me pointant un flingue dessus pour des terres dans un jeu vidéo, comme tu dis.

\- Peut-être mais moi je suis riche, j'ai de l'argent à dépenser, et tu n'en as pas voulu. Tu aurais pu te créer un petit business comme ça, tu sais. Tu es vraiment stupide.

\- T'as vu à quel point je tenais à mon empire alors pourquoi t'es pas allé voir d'autres joueurs ?!

\- Parce que tu es le plus rapide ! Tu aurais pu me vendre des hectares régulièrement et comme ça j'aurais pu être le numéro un dans un autre domaine !

\- Dommage pour toi, j'ai toujours pas changé d'avis.

\- Et quoi, tu comptes te faire tuer ?

\- Et toi, tu comptes tirer ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Ça fera un peu d'excitation dans la journée. Et pis j'y perdrais moins d'argent.

\- Écoute, si tu veux je t'aiderai à jouer, je te donnerai des astuces pour que, comme moi, tu arrives à évoluer vite.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais attendre cinq mois pour être satisfait alors qu'en un clic je peux avoir tout ce que je veux ?

\- Tu comptes vraiment gâcher ta vie pour ça ?

\- Si tu ne résistais pas, je ne gâcherais rien du tout !

\- Si, justement. Tu gâcherais toutes ces heures que j'ai passé à jouer pour avoir cet empire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de toi ?!

\- C'est pas toi qui disait qu'on était devenu ami ?

\- C'est pas toi qui m'a bloqué ?!

\- Si, c'est moi.

\- Eh ben alors ?

\- Je ne m'excuse pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Que t'es un gros taré qui va crever entre mes mains. ≫

 _J'avais réussi à le surprendre en lui donnant un coup de tête lui faisant lâcher son revolver. Je lui sauta dessus et commença à le frapper. C'est là qu'il redressa_ _son genoux et donna un coup dans mon entre-jambes. Je roula sur le côté et il essaya de reprendre son flingue mais j'ai été plus rapide que lui. Il se dirigea donc vers mon ordinateur._

≪ Si tu veux pas que j'efface ton compte t'as intérêt de me rendre mon revolver !

\- Attends... fais pas ça, lui dis-je calmement.

\- Ah, t'as peur maintenant hein ?!

\- Tu comptes vraiment avoir mon empire ?

\- Oui !

\- Donc quoiqu'il arrive tu ne me le laisseras pas ?

\- Jamais !

\- Je vois... mais est-ce que tu sais que tu as besoin de moi pour avoir mes terres ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, si je t'explique, petit inculte, tu saurais que pour donner son empire à quelqu'un il faut rentrer un code, que je suis le seul à connaître.

\- Et que tu vas donner !

\- Eh bien non.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

\- J'te signale que c'est moi qui tiens le flingue, j'peux tout faire avec.

\- Comme me tuer ?

\- Oh non, y'a plus rapide. Me tuer moi-même.

\- Quoi ? T-Tu vas quand même pas renoncer à ta vie pour un jeu ?

\- Je préfère renoncer à ma vie qu'à mon empire !

\- Attends ! ≫

 _Je n'entendais plus ce qu'il me disait, je ne pensais qu'à ce que je voulais. J'ai gâché mon avenir pour ce jeu, et maintenant ma vie._

 _Le flingue se trouve sous mon menton, je suis prêt à appuyer, mais je réfléchis. Quand mon corps va être retrouvé, comment est-ce qu'ils vont expliquer ma mort ?_

 _Le PC est allumé, sur la session de mon jeu. Ils vont croire que j'ai perdu et que j'ai décidé de me suicider, c'est ça ? Alors que j'ai seulement cherché à sauver ma fierté._

 _Enfin bref, ne perdons pas de temps, et mettons fin à notre règne._

≪ NON ! ≫

* * *

 _Et voici le dernier mot que j'ai entendu. Ma vie est terminée. Mes parents vont sûrement se dirent qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû me laisser seul, que je suis rentré en dépression..._

 _C'est ridicule._

 _J'me demande aussi que va devenir ce Doflamingo. Si la police retrouvera son ADN dans ma chambre, et l'inculpera de mon meurtre. Même si c'est un suicide, il faut le dire. Mais bon, le calvaire de ce monde est enfin terminé._

* * *

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidé pour cette fiction.**

 **Je tiens quand même à préciser que le jeu de la fiction est inspiré de la plupart des jeux que l'on peut trouver dans ce genre. Je ne décris aucun jeu précisément, donc c'est normal que ça ne soit pas exactement tel ou tel jeu. J'ai dû modifier certaines règles pour le bien de la fiction et donc créer mon propre jeu.**

 **Si vous vous posez des questions sur le jeu pour bien comprendre la fiction n'hésitez pas xD Peut-être que certaines choses ne sont pas très claires.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et à très vite ! :)**


End file.
